Dragon Ball SA: Saiyan's Ascension
This story takes place in an alternate timeline if Kid Buu survived the Spirit Bomb. ''Aftermath Saga: (Theme: Russian Roulette ~ Rihanna) This saga is about Buu being reborn, trying to reach his ultimate form by absorbing as many people as he can. Will he succeed? An Old Threat After Goku took Uub under his wing, Vegeta, Gohan, Pan, Trunks, and Goten all were having a training match, just in case trouble arose again. Unfortunatly, one cell of Kid Buu was still alive, and he regenerated himself as a shadow clone of Goku. He then escaped Kibito Kai's world and headed towards Earth. Before he left, he absorbed Kibito Kai to become Ultra Buu again. On his way to Earth, he absorbed all of the warriors on each incoming planet, including the tuffle parasite, Baby, and the Yardat race. Oddly, because he absorbed Kibito Kai, he had the ability to see into the future (because he also absorbed his crystal ball.) So he killed himself so he could prevent the creation of Hell Fighter 17. Therefore, preventing the creation of the Shadow Dragons. Then he escaped H.F.I.L. by torturing the oni at the gate of H.F.I.L. When he came to Earth, he killed Pilaf, Mai and Shu so Goku isn't wished back into a child. After that, he absorbed the Dragon Balls so no more wishes can be granted. He also absorbed Dende so no Dragon Balls can be recreated, having no knowledge of New Namek or anymore Namekians besides Dende, Piccolo and Kami. Supreme Kai and Kibito managed to escaped Buu's body (They were seperated because of the conditions of Buu's body,) without him noticing until it was too late. As soon as they escaped, they warned the Z (technically SA) fighters, about Buu. As soon as he was about to warn Uub, Goku warned him about Uub being a reincarnation, so Supreme Kai decides not to warn him, as the universe might be trapped in an eternal limbo-based paradox. Buu actually could find them, due to the Yardats knowing the Instant Transmission technique. He first absorbed Gohan, Trunks and Goten and Piccolo, then Videl, Kibito, Supreme Kai and Pan (she isn't a true fighter yet,) and finally Vegeta and the corpses of Frieza and King Cold. When he finds Goku and Uub, Uub and Buu know exactly who they are. Supreme Kai was wrong. Nothing happened. When Buu absorbs Uub, he becomes his true form, Majin Ultra Buu. As he's about to absorb Goku, Elder Kai (somehow unharmed by Kid Buu,) teleports Goku to Supreme Kai's world to unlock his true potential. However, by the time the ceremony is finished, Buu killed and/or absorbed everyone on Earth... A True Saiyan and The Nameless Namek As he unlocked Goku's potential, Elder Kai brought out Goku's tail. Since Elder Kai knew of the Super Saiyan 4 transformation, he told Goku to look at the moon. As Goku was transforming, he finally transformed into a Super Saiyan 4. The problem was, he couldn't defeat Buu, as he was easily pushed aside. He went back to Supreme Kai's world to power up. As he tried, he finally transformed into the True Super Saiyan 4 transformation. He went back to Buu. They were both on par with each other for power. But Goku's speed was too fast for Buu. Eventually, they both tired out, and Goku saw this as a perfect opportunity to go to New Namek, as he was too worn out to finish him. He went to all of the Namek Elders, each holding a Dragon Ball. Goku's first wish was to revive everybody that died or got absorbed without a evil heart since King Piccolo's terror on Earth. Goku worded it so because of all of the people Vegeta killed on Namek, and the people King Piccolo killed as well. His second wish was for King Piccolo to be fused with Piccolo Jr. so he can purely become the original Nameless Namek once more. The final wish was to restore Goku power as it was. As soon as the final wish was granted, Elder Moori transferred the role of Grand Elder to Elder Tsuno, as he was the original oldest Elder after Grand Elder Guru. Soon after, Goku sensed Buu ki and used Instant Transmission to teleport to him. Because Buu was still warn out, Goku unleashed his new move, Soul Perisher Kamehameha, to kill him. However, it didn't work, and he is still alive. Using all of his power into one move, Goku couldn't attack. As soon as Buu was about to finish Goku off, the Nameless Namek (now called Sadudukma) used the Makankōsappō (Special Beam Cannon) to completely obliterate the monster... 'End of Saga!' Short Story: Tien and Chiaotzu's Life The lives of Tien and Chiaotzu will be explained in this short story. After the events of Dragon Ball Z, Tien and Chiaotzu went on to the Yunzabit Heights to live their lives in peace away from violence and disturbing things. Chiaotzu practiced his psychic abilities and managed to create some items out of thin air, while Tien now can create more than four Tien clones at once. While living in peace, they met the new demon king, Lord Yao. Lord Yao wanted to eliminate both of them because they could be a threat to his plans to override Earth with all of the demons in the Demon World. But before he could attack, Chiaotzu hypnotized him into slumber into Mount Paozu for the next hundred years... 'End of Story!' Saiyan Rivalry Saga: (Theme: Getting Away With Murder ~ Papa Roach) This saga is about Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan and LawlEcos, another Saiyan. Will they succeed in killing Son Goku? (Major Spoiler!: In the next saga, one of the Saiyans are revived with a pure heart, while the other lives.) H.F.I.L.'s Small Revival While the previous saga was going on, in H.F.I.L, this happened. (Note, this is a prelude to both this saga and the next short-story.) Broly was minding his own business, when suddenly, he was starting to fade away. He didn't know why, he just was. When he fully faded away, on Earth, he was revived on Earth, due to an unatural purpose of a certain wish from the previous saga. He, along with another Saiyan called LawlEcos got revived in their normal form. Let's Train! During the next six months, while the two Saiyans were looking for a certain Saiyan, the SA-Fighters were training, because they knew more evil was coming. Unbeknownst to them, their training would be taking a whole other level when Mr. Popo told them to to train into the new and improved Hyperbolic Time Chamber with the ability to set yr. = day. and gravity, so Goku set it to 3 years = 1 day and 20X Gravity for maximum training potential. As they finished, Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiyan 4, Gohan into a Super Saiyan - Super Saiyan 3 in his Ultimate Form, Goten and Trunks into a Super Saiyan 2, allowing Gotenks to transform into a Super Saiyan 4, Sadudukma into a Super Fusion Namek (giant), Goku into a Super Saiyan 5 and Pan into a Super Saiyan. ''Broly and LawlEcos Arrive After their six months of training, the two Saiyans arrived to destroy Goku. Ironically, Broly started to fade away again. Then, Broly started to understand, he couldn't stay alive if he transformed into a Legendary Super Saiyan. So he just stayed a Super Saiyan to fight all of them, but he couldn't handle it. As his anger increased, he actually transformed into a Super Saiyan 4 because of the anger. As they couldn't handle it, even as a Super Saiyan 5 Goku. At the reach of death, Broly had to power down. He gave up and promised to change his ways. LawlEcos was filled with rage, so he almost killed Goku, when he quickly faded away to H.F.I.L. And now, with Broly on their team, the SA-Fighters seem almost invincible... End of Saga! ''H.F.I.L Short-Story After Broly returned to Earth, Frieza and Cell need to come up with a new plan to escape H.F.I.L., as Broly played a major irreplaceable role in their plan. The original plan was for Hirudegarn to distract the guards by destroying the gates, while Broly snaps the guards necks twice (the first time for them to die, the second to make them disappear for good) in his Legendary Super Saiyan form so it maximizes the sadistic and minimizing the chance of regret. Then Frieza releases the 1000 year old demons from the spirit cleanser and using Saike as bait, so as all of the other villians escape, Janemba, Cell, and Hirudegarn put up a barrier so King Yemma can't bring them back to H.F.I.L. Then they make the barrier only allow villians brake it and go through it. Then, when they make it to Dende's Lookout, they kill Dende and Mr. Popo, so the Dragon Balls are useless. Then teleport to New Namek to kill all of the Namekians to make sure the Namekian Dragon Balls are null too. After that, they would kill Sadudukma so the Black Star Dragon Balls would work, and there would be no way to revive everyone. But since Broly is alive, they would need a new beginning of the plan... 'End Of Story!' Saiyan Revival Saga: (Theme: Miss Me ~ Drake feat. Lil Wayne) This saga is about the revival of the Saiyan race. Tarble Arrives Again... After the battle, Tarble came back to Earth just to visit with Gure. Tarble then talked about missing the whole Saiyan race, with Goku, Vegeta, Broly and himself being the only pure-blooded Saiyans alive, so they went to find all of the Dragon Balls. They wished that the Namekian Dragon Balls were usable again. The irony of the situation was so large, Shenron was angrier than he was for awakening him. So he went back to the Dragon Balls. Then, all of the Dragon Balls had the tiniest crack that no one could even see. Ironic Dragon Situation So the SA-Fighters went off into New Namek so they could get their wishes. Grand Elder Tsuno said that he upgraded the Dragon Balls to 5 wishes and revive people who died of natural causes (but only once,) at their best. The first wish was to to revive Planet Vegeta. The second wish was the Saiyan race with pure hearts, on Planet Vegeta. The third wish was for them to all know Instant Transmission and know where Earth's location was. The fourth wish was for all of them to have the ability to go Super Saiyan (including Tarble.) The final wish would be saved for later. It's Time For A Decision! When the got back from New Namek, King Vegeta went to Earth to thank Vegeta, Goku and Tarble. When he saw Broly, he was ready to attack when Goku told him Broly was on their side now. After he explained it, King Vegeta thanked Goku, while Goku said his name was now Goku, not Kakarot. When asked if they wanted to live back on Vegeta, Goku and Vegeta denied, due to the reason they got so used to Earth. But Tarble went all for it, and Broly said he would go too, but he would go back if they needed him. 'End of Saga!' H.F.I.L.: Second Plan Short-Story (Notice: This is a huge prelude to a large story/Movie Article.) As the previous saga was going on, the H.F.I.L. Army were trying to devise a second plan, this time using the Ginyu Force as bait, (Ginyu is in H.F.I.L. because of Super Buu's Genocide Blast,) while King Cold and Frieza use their Death Beams to kill the guards. Then Hirudegarn uses his mist maneuver to pass through the bars and rip them open. Then, Cell grabs Saike and King Yemma and sends them to the “Spirit Cleansing Room”, then break the Spirit Cleanser, so the souls will combine King Yemma, Saike and the Spirit Cleanser to create Janemba. Then Cell, Hirudegarn and Janemba will create a barrier between the Piccolo Dimension (English: Another World's Dimension (Renamed to remember Piccolo)) and the front desk to avoid Pikkon warning the SA-Fighters about H.F.I.L.'s return. Finally, they would all ambush the SA-Fighters one at a time, starting with all of the Namekians. Hopefully, they won't succeed, will they? 'End of Story!' Movie 1!: Sign of Redemption! Janemba Returns! Sign of Redemption! Janemba Returns! Phantom's Dragon Short Story When the SA-Fighters thought it was safe, they were wrong... While Goku was training in the HyperBolic Time Chamber, something terrible happened. He set the gravity too high (X100,000,000,000,000) and he fell through the floor. "THE CHAMBER! GOKU!" Dende yelled. set the gravity back to X1 The fall was so long, all of Goku basically flew apart of each other. "Oh no... This is bad... MR. POPO!" "Yes si- GOKU!" "He raised the gravity too high! Thank Shenron the whole chamber didn't fall on the gravity!" One year's time later... "Curse that Son Goku family! Curse them to H.F.I.L.!" yelled Gohan's old tutor, Mr. Shu. "I'm gonna- AH!" He got hit in the head with all seven of the Dragon Balls and the Dragon Radar. "Oops! Um... sir? Can you get those and give them to me?" Bulma said. *Hmm... this could be my opportunity to get Gohan, Chi-Chi and Goku! Maybe I should go with her...* Mr. Shu thought. "Just... Tell me what your going to do, and let me go with you..." "Oh... well you should know by now... it already revived you twice... these are the Dragon Balls! They can grant any two wishes, as long as it isn't too powerful..." *Any two wishes, eh?* Mr. Shu thought. "Get on! There's no time to waste!" After Bulma told him off, they set off to Dende's Lookout. "Now all we have to do is find Upa! Hello!? Upa!? We need to get to Dende's Lookout!" "Well... I can't bring you to Dende's Lookout, but I can bring you to Korin's Tower." Upa replied. Then, a cell phone started to ring. "Hold on... Hello? OH, είναι σας. της πίτσας θα υπάρχει σε μια ώρα; Μεγάλη. Ευχαριστώ πολύ. De-DE." Upa said. "Um..." "I ordered a pizza. Anyway, there's an elevator behind Korin's Tower, alright?" "Thanks Upa!" "Your wel-" Cell phone ringing. "Again? Τι! OH, η τιμή είναι 1.000 zeni; και παραγωγή; UM ... μόνο μερικά αντσούγιες και ορισμένες pepperoni. Οκ; 1.500 zeni; Εντάξει. De-DE." After Bulma and Mr. Shu reached Korin's Tower, they asked for a couple of senzu beans, grabbed a capsule and went on the helicopter. "They say you can't get to Dende's Lookout by helicopter 'on the ground.' But they never said while' in the air." After they got up to Korin's Tower, Chi-Chi knew who he was at first glance. "HOW DARE YOU COME BACK TO MY GOHAN! YOU EVIL-!" Chi-Chi screamed with a humorous Super Saiyan like aura. "Relax Chi-Chi! *Nomad's Notes: This is the only time Chi-Chi is about to swear in every single series of Dragon Ball.* I'll take care of this..." Gohan said. "Tell me. You have the nerve to say my father abandoned me, whip me on my forehead, drawing first blood, and now you think you can see us again!?" He powered up to a Super Saiyan. "GOHAN!" Ox-King yelled out. "Just relax... Now Mr. Shu, why are you here?" ''End of Story!'' Shadow Irony Saga: (Theme: Rockstar 101 ~ Rihanna feat. Slash) This saga is about Mr. Shu and the mystical Dragon Balls. Enough of the explaining, just look at the title. The Grand Tour's Revival? "Look... I know I've had a past, but how do you think I got revived by that pink blast that killed everyone, or how I was revived when that weird purple guy with a sword?" Mr. Shu said. "Well... I guess you're good now... Chi-Chi? Apologize. That goes for you too Gohan." "Sorry Juan..." "Yeah... Sorry Mr. Shu..." "It's about time!" "WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU NO GOOD, ROTTEN BA-!?" "CHI-CHI!" Ox-King said. *Nomad's Notes: This is the only time Chi-Chi actually swears ever, but it's drowned out by Ox-King telling her to calm down.* After calming down, they started to summon Shenron. The Dragon Balls cracked completely. "NO!" They all yelled out. "Wait, how come the Dragon Balls aren't stone, and why are they still glowing?" "Ma-" Then, a Shadow-like Dragon came out of the balls. '''"TELL ME YOUR WISH IMMEDIATLY!" The Shadow Dragon said. "*'Ugh... what's his problem?*' We need Goku wished back to life!" Bulma said. "HURRY UP AND TELL ME YOUR SECOND WISH!" "Well..." "I WISH FOR POWER AND IMMORTALITY!" Mr. Shu said. "WHAT!?" "FINALLY! YOU STUPID HUMAN!" Then, the Dragon turned into a mist that went into Mr. Shu mouth. He turned into Shulong. ''"You stupid mortals!" ''Shulong said. ''"You really think I've changed? I got out of the Genocide Blast because I forced that idiot imp Pilaf to make a jet to leave Earth, after Baba gave me a fortune of the Earth's future! Also, the H.F.I.L. thing? I kept the plane after I got another fortune! *laughs*!" "''*That's one sick puppy...* ''You fiend!" Ox-King said. "I can't believe you!" Bulma said. "GOKU! HURRY UP AND FIND US!" Krillin said. ''Goku's Back!'' A Legendary Transformation! '''"Shut up you little mortal!" Shulong said. Then, he shot a Super Kamikaze Ghost at Krillin, killing him. "Someone's ki is dropping. It feels like... KRILLIN!" Goku said. He rushed to Dende's lookout. "He's... dead..." "Your next!" "Wai-" The blast came coming, but was deflected by Goku."Krillin! Where ar-" He saw the corpse of Krillin. "Krillin... NO!" His anger caused his power to spike through the roof. The power flowing through his veins transformed him into a Legendary Super Saiyan and all retrospective transformations turned into Legendary Super Saiyan transformations. "Your evil deeds won't go unpunished, Shulong..." ''Goku said. Unlike Broly, Goku has control of this form, but like regular Broly, he's emotionless. ''"Krillin, take some of the energy I have..." ''Krillin suddenly awoke. "*This isn't like Kakarot... He has no emotion...* Kakarot! Quit wasting your energy on that pitiful-!" Goku looked at him with disgust. *This is definetly not like Kakarot...* ''"Chi-Chi, I think Ox-King is sorry for not letting you throw Shu off the tower... *chuckles*" ''"A little tricks won't stop me!"'' Shulong and Goku started throwing blows at each other.'' "Looks like I have to transform..." "Same here..." ''They started to transform. Goku into a LSSJ2. Shulong into a muscle-bound, Dictator Shulong.'' Two Legendary Super Saiyans! Are They Unstoppable!? ''"You aren't able to stop me!"'' Dictator Shulong said. ''"Funny... That's what I was gonna say to you..."'' Goku said. ''TBC...'' Trivia *Sadudukma (The Nameless Namekian) is a combination of the wind instrument, duduk, and the Japanese suffix for god, ''-sama.'' *NomadMusik got the name Saiyan's Ascension from Noma'dMus''ik. *Their will be short-stories after each saga. **I will accept ideas (and pictures) on my talk page. ***I'll also give credit. ***However, if I don't like the story, picture (or saga), or it seems too bland and/or not fitting to this fan-fiction, I won't add it. ****I will if 10 other people want it. *LawlEcos is a play on words on Coleslaw. *Part of this story can be considered GT Saga canon because of the appearance of Lord Yao, and the Dragon Balls cracking. **SPOILER WARNING (applies for everything below involving it): The Shadow Irony Saga is the most GT related Saga in this story. ***The Shadow Irony Saga was drastically changed. ****It was supposed to be the last saga, then the series would transition to GT. *****Mr. Shu wasn't supposed to appear, but I needed to find a villian to replace Pilaf. The two nominees were Master Shen and Mr. Shu. ******Therefore, Shulong wasn't supposed to appear. ****Tien (therefore Tiencha), Yamcha, Chiaotzu (therefore Saiotzu), Saibamen and Fasha weren't supposed to appear. *Coincidently, this and Dragon Ball ST both have Buu being reborn in the beginning saga. However, this means no relation between me SSWerty, nor anything about a collaberation unless he wants to. **Also, under the Aftermath saga, it also says "True Super Saiyan and Nameless Namek mini-saga." The True Super Saiyan idea is also a common coincidence. Same as the Tien and Chiaotzu story. **Also: Sign of Redemption! Janemba Returns! by me and Dragon Ball Z: Janemba Returns by Nubescout are also coincidences. **SPOILER: Actually, Dragon Ball AP and Dragon Ball SA both have Broly returning. Jenjie gave me the idea because I asked, and he also used it. *I'm willing to make a second fan-fiction if I stop this. *MAJOR SPOILER: Two movie characters, Nasik (Hero) and Mosak (Villian) are based of me and my brother respectively and both names are based off NomadMusik. Mosak: N'o'''m'a'd'''M'u's'''ik. Nasik: '''N'om'a'''dMu'sik'''. Upcoming Short-Stories/Sagas/Movie/Games Articles: *Short-Stories: **Training Time! (Prelude to: 29th World Martial Arts Tournament Saga) **Flying License **A Second Chance to Life (Prelude to: Fusion of Fusions!? Saga) **F.I.N.A.L. Finale... (Finally... Into New All Lasting Finale...) *Sagas: **Fusion of Fusions!? Saga (Theme: Dosen't Matter (SA2) ~ SA2 Soundtrack) **29th World Martial Arts Tournament Saga (Theme: All I Do Is Win ~ DJ Khaled feat. T-Pain, Rick Ross, Snoop Dogg) **F.I.N.A.L. Finale... See Ya! (Finally... Into New All Lasting Finale...) Saga (Theme: If We Ever Meet Again ~ Timbaland feat. Katy Perry (First Third)/Over ~ Drake (Second Third)/Over (Nappy Boy Remix) ~ Young Ca$h (Final Third)) *Movies: **A Saiyan's Hope: A Hero? A Villian? *Games: **Revenge of H.F.I.L. **Saiyan's Choice: Good or Evil? Movies/Specials: *Movie 1: Sign of Redemption! Janemba Returns! *Movie 2: A Saiyan's Hope: A Hero? A Villian? *Special 1: Nasik's Adventures of the Piccolo Dimension. *Special 2: One Hundred Years... The Lord Yao Returns... Credits: NomadMusik: Most of it so far. Including Picture title, edit of Gotenks to SSJ4. Jenjie: Plot's of following: A Saiyan's Hope: A Hero? A Villian? and Saiyan's Choice: Good or Evil? Deekman: Original SSJ3 Gotenks Sprite. SSWerty: Movie Idea. Category:Fan Fiction Category:NomadMusik Category:Dragon Ball SA